Protect That Which You Love
by NavigatorNami55
Summary: Is this going to be another war? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

SORRY IT'S TAKEN ME SO LONG TO GET A STORY GOING. I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY. THIS ONE I HOPE IS BETTER THAN THE OTHER TWO! NO I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

Naruto had been having weird dreams lately. He looked at the ceiling and sighed. Nothing was making sense to him. He rolled over and looked at his wife with a smile. He slowly pushed her blue hair out of the way. She moaned and slowly opened her eyes.

"Naruto, what is it?" she asked.

"Nothing, Hinata," Naruto said kissing her cheek. "Come on, we have a check up today. I wanna know how the baby is doing."

Hinata laughed. "Yeah. I'm sure Sakura is waiting for us."

Naruto got up and went to the shower as Hinata slowly got up. She was eight months pregnant and was starting to waddle. Her teacher, Kurenai-sensei, smiled when she found out that Hinata was pregnant. Hinata smiled as she remembered that conversation. She dressed in a simple purple dress and looked around for her sandals as Naruto came out of the bathroom fully dressed and wearing the Hokage outfit.

"Naru, I can't find my sandals," Hinata said as she sat on the bed.

Naruto smiled and reached for her sandals that were right next to the bed. He placed them on her feet and helped her stand. The two walked with smiles on their faces as they headed toward the hospital and toward their friend Sakura. Sakura was found at the entrance directing people where to go. Her bubble gum pink hair stood out in the crowd. She turned to see Naruto and Hinata coming her way. She stopped what she was doing and looked at the happy couple.

"You were supposed to be here an hour ago," she almost shouted at them. "Why are you late?"

"Couldn't get up," Hinata said. "Sleep wouldn't release me."

Sakura smiled. "Sounds about right. I was the same way with Natsumi and Satsumi."

"How are the two doing? And where is Gaara?" Naruto asked.

"I'm right behind you, fox-boy," Gaara said with a smile on his face.

The two turned around to see Gaara and the two girls in question. Natsumi looked like Sakura while Satsumi had a bit of her dad and mom. They were both adorable girls.

"Helwo Auntie and Uncle," they said with smiles on their faces.

"Hello girls," Hinata and Naruto said.

"Dear, why are you here?" Sakura said kissing her husband's cheek.

"Came to get Naruto," Gaara said looking alert and scared at the same time.

Naruto knew that look. "What is going on?"

"Natsumi, Satsuki, go with your mom and Auntie Hinata," Gaara said. "Uncle Naruto and I need to talk."

The two girls smiled and did as they were told.

"What is it, Gaara?" Naruto asked again.

"Get to the tower," Gaara said. "My village and your's just got the same warning."

Naruto paled. "Is it war?" he whispered.

Gaara nodded slightly. "We need to talk and now."

Naruto looked back at his pregnant wife and their friend. He sighed as he flash stepped toward the Hokage Tower. Hinata saw the orange flash out of the corner of her eye was well as a sand transportation. She sighed and walked into the hospital with Sakura and her girls for the checkup. Naruto and Gaara showed up on top of the tower at the same time.

"Where is the Hokage?" was heard around the tower as they walked down the steps.

"I'm here," Naruto said entering his office. "What is it?"

"The Village Hidden in the Sound and the Village Hidden in the Rain are planning to attack us and the Village Hidden in the Sand," Shikamaru said with bored expression on his face.

Temari smacked him with her small pocket fan. "Don't say it with that look on your face."

"Troublesome woman," Shikamaru said with a slight smile on his face.

"Tem, don't hit your husband," Gaara said smiling. "We need his genius to stop this war from happening. War is something that should not happen for the sake of our children."

"He's right," Naruto said as he looked at the document on his desk. "War is not an option. Gaara, can you send two messengers to the Village Hidden in the Sound."

"Why?" Gaara asked tilting his head.

"I think it's time for a Kage Summit again," Naruto said with a little bit of amusement in his eyes. "Shikamaru, get two of your best men and send the to the Village Hidden in the Rain. We will also need them to go to the Villages Hidden in the Water, Lightning, and Earth. Also send word to the Village Hidden in Iron. Ask them if we can use part of their land for the summit, like we did many years ago for the great war."

Shikamaru sighed and left. Temari looked at her brother.

"Gaara, send Kankuro and Matsuri," Temari said. "They are by far the best."

"You just don't want them home anymore do you," Gaara chuckled.

Temari grinned. "Kankuro is ruining my house."

"Go tell them to come to me and make it fast," Gaara smiled and watched his sister leave.

"Do we go to war to protect that which we love?" Naruto said with a sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

Review

"Do we go to war to protect that which we love?" Naruto said with a sigh.

Naruto paced as he waited for an answer from Shikamaru and his wife. Gaara was worried but didn't show it on his face. He had learned not to share his emotions but was growing out of it due to his wife, Sakura. He watched as Naruto stopped paving and sat in his chair behind the desk. Naruto picked up a picture of Jiraya and sighed. He made a shadow clone.

"Go to Toad Mountain and get Shima and Fukasaku. Tell them it is mighty important," he said to his clone and watched as he disappeared.

"You wanted to see us, little brother," Kankuro asked with a big grin on his face.

"Yes," Gaara said standing up from the couch. "You two will go to the leader of the Village Hidden in the Sound. Have them meet us in a weeks time at the Village Hidden in the Land of Iron. Bring back the answer as quickly as possible. Their answer is mighty important."

Kankuro and Matsuri nodded and left. Temari entered the room with a note from Shikamaru.

"Naruto, Gaara," she said. "The other Kages have agreed to the Summit. Tomoko* has agreed to hold the summit again in the Land of Iron." She sat on the couch carefully as she was five months pregnant.

Naruto nodded. "Now it's time to wait for Kankuro and Matsuri to reply."

The door burst open and Sakura came in followed by Hinata.

"Sakura, where are the girls?" Gaara asked standing.

"With my mom," Sakura said and turned to Naruto. "You are having twins, Naruto."

"Twins?" Naruto paled.

"Yes. A boy and a girl," Hinata said from behind Sakura.

Naruto stood and walked to his wife as Sakura sat on Gaara's lap. "Hina, we havn't talked about names for them yet," he hugged her.

Hinata smiled and pulled away from him. "We are naming the boy Minato Neji Uzumaki and the girl will be Helen* Kushina Uzumaki. You will not change these names."

"Naruto, why Minato?" Sakura asked.

Naruto sighed and turned to the pinkette. "Do you remember the last great war we had?" she nodded. "My Dad is the 4th Hokage, Minato Namikaze. He showed up with the other Hokages to help us defeat Madara."

"That's right," Sakura said. "As did Sauske. His wife Karin died as she gave birth to Akito. I'm sure your dad will be proud of you."

Naruto walked back to the window as Shima and Fukasuku showed up. They hopped onto his desk.

"Naruto-boy, what is it?" Fukasuku asked.

"We are going to the Land of Iron for a summit," Naruto told them. "We will prevent this war to protect that which we love."

Gaara stood and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto looked at him with a sad smile.

"Jiraya would be so proud of you. Don't fear the past but look to the future. You taught me that," Gaara squeezed Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto nodded. "We need to figure out who is going with us to this summit."

Gaara grinned. "I'm taking Kankuro with me. It will keep him out of trouble."

Naruto looked at Temari. "I want to take Shikamaru is that alright Tem?"

"What about us?" Temari, Sakura and Hinata said.

"Sakura, you, Tem, and Hinata as well as Matsuri are pregnant," Gaara said walking over to stand in front of his wife. "I'm sure that Shikamaru won't want you traveling at six months pregnant, Tem. Sakura, I don't need you yelling and breaking everything."

Sakura sighed. "I'll stay with my mom. I'm sure she would love that."

"I'll stay with Shikamaru's folks," Temari said smiling.

"I'll stay with Dad and Hanabi," Hinata said waddling up to her husband.

A bird flew in the window and landed on Temari's arm. She unwrapped the message around it's feet.

"The Village Hidden in the Clouds has agreed to the meeting," she said. "Kankuro said they were more than willing and that the letter wasn't sent by them as far as Saito* knows."

Naruto nodded. _Kankuro, Shikamaru, I need you back here pronto. We have things to do._

It was a few hours later when Kankuro and Shikamaru showed up in Naruto's office.

"You called," they said.

"Yes. You two will be joining us for the summit," Naruto said. "Shikamaru, Temari said it was alright. Kankuro, go talk to Matsuri and then we leave in the hour." Naruto turned to the toads. "Shima, Fukasuku, we have things to do until we reach the summit. I want to train on the mountain for a day."

"Naruto, please be careful," Hinata said.

"Don't you worry, Hinata," Naruto said and gave her his trademark grin. "I will protect that which I love. Believe it!"

* is for names that are not in the original story but my own names that I have added to make the story more enjoyable


	3. Chapter 3

I WANTED TO SAY THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HAVE READ MY OTHER TWO STORIES. I HAVE STOPPED THEM BECASUE I PLAN SEQUALS FOR EACH OF THEM FROM DIFFERENT ASPECTS OF THE STORY. I'M NOT SURE HOW I'M GOING TO DO THEM BUT I KNOW I WILL. IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR DON'T YOU WORRY OR THE NEXT GENERATION PLEASE LET ME KNOW. IF THERE IS SOMETHING I NEED TO ADD TO THIS STORY DONT BE AFRAID TO TELL ME. THANK YOU FOR READING THIS STORY


End file.
